Finaly
by SnipsandSkyguy4590
Summary: Please Read I'm Bad At Summaries (This Takes Place In "Heroes On Both Sides" Luxsoka)One-Shot I don't own star wars


Ahsoka Tano was sitting by the fountain of the Bonteri's garden, thinking. It was her final day here with her friend Senator Padme Amidala at the house, and Padme and Mina Bonteri, were talking. As the days at the Bonteri house progressed, Mina's son, Lux, got more and more nervous around the young padawan.

Ahsoka couldn't figure out why, but Lux seemed to all but ignore her. As Ahsoka kept thinking, a figure walked behind her, and asked "Ahsoka?" She turned around, and Lux was standing-well more like _fidgeting_-he was looking at the ground, away from her. She asked "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" He asked, she smirked, and replied "Didn't you just ask me something?" He looked at her, sorrow and fear in his eyes, she nodded, and said "Sorry." "Its alright," He told her, he then waited a few seconds-as if trying to figure out what to tell her-he finally sighed, and said "Ahsoka, I know you've noticed that I have been nervous around her." She nodded again "Well its not like I _have_ been nervous around you, its-well-it's a _different_ emotion." "Well," Ahsoka asked "What's the emotion that you…._feel_ around me?"

Lux looked at her, lightly took her hand in his, and helped her stand up so they looked each other directly in the eye. Lux was taller than her, just not by much. He didn't answer her question, he never did. Instead, he lightly placed his hand behind her neck, and pulled her –lightly and slowly-towards him, before placing his lips on hers.

Ahsoka, unable to do or say anything, just stood still. This has never happened before, never, because, right now, Ahsoka Tano, was dumbfounded. Lux then placed his hands gently on her shoulders as his lips moved softly and diligently against her unmoving ones. She then closed her eyes, placed her hands on his elbows, lightly pulling him closer to her.

While the two teenagers kissed, both of their hearts were racing and their minds were spiraling out of control. The light droplets of water from the fountain they were standing next to lightly hit their skin. Then, after a few minutes of kissing, they finally parted, their foreheads still pressed together each others'. Ahsoka's eyes were closed tightly, as if she was afraid to see something, but Lux's eyes were open, he whispered to the little Togruta "Ahsoka," he eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, he took a steady breath, cupper her cheek into his hand, and told her, in a mere whisper "I-I love you, Ahsoka Tano. That's why I was so nervous around you." She then looked away from him, his hand taken away from her soft and smooth skin, he frowned, he thought she didn't return his love, and was about to turn away, until a hand lightly touched his cheek, guided his face so that the two were facing each other again, and she whispered back "Lux Bonteri, even though it is against what I learned, I love you too."

He smiled, and she smiled back, they leaned closer and closer together, both of them waiting for each others' lips to touch the others', but before they could kiss again, a voice said, VERY LOUDLY "_**FINALLY!**_"Making the young Togruta and the Human jump in surprise and making them let go of the other, and they looked to the doorway of the garden. Padme was there, laughing as if she saw the most hilarious thing in the Universe. The two teenagers were blushing wildly, and she laughed even more, the two wouldn't look at each other, only at the laughing Republic Senator. She then left, laughing more, and leaving the two loving teenagers in the garden.

Ahsoka then took his hand again, making Lux look at her, she then turned him so that she was facing him, stood on her tip-toes, and said "I found someone who I can love with all of my heart." Lux smiled, and said "Me too." They kissed. And after, she kissed his cheek, and said "Finally." making him blush harder, and making her laugh hard too.

**_Please Review No Hate Commits Bye Everyone_**

_**-SmartAssAssassinSnipsSkyguy**_


End file.
